Ys Seven
Ys Seven (イースVII?) is a Japanese Action RPG developed and published by the Nihon Falcom Corporation and the seventh installment in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ys_%28series%29 Ys video game series]. It was released in Japan during 2009 for the Sony PlayStation Portable and was released by Xseed Games in North America on August 17, 2010 and in Europe (only on Playstation Network) on December 29, 2010. Plot Adol and Dogi reach the Capital of Altago in an attempt to find more adventure. This is the first time they arrived here safely without accident While exploring the town, they get into trouble trying to save two sisters who were being harassed by the local Dragon Knights, which is the army force of Altago. They are thrown into the cells but thanks to their reputation as adventurers, they get a request from the king to help him investigate some strange earthquakes going on lately, as his men have not been able to find anything. On their way, they find out the Five Dragons are awakening once again to prevent a great evil, lending their power to Adol to help stop it. Gameplay In previous Ys titles, players had to switch between elemental weapons to damage monsters and bosses. Not much is different this time around, except players can change party members and use different attacks (these attacks can be set in the menu screen and activated by holding R and press circle/square/triangle/cross depending on the player's configuration), also by using these skills, player can fill up the paraeter on the rig , Dogi, and Adol]]ht of the SP Bar (the blue one used for activating skill) when the skill manage to damage the enemies, by fulfilling this the player can perform an ultimate attack for the controlled character by holding L, player can also access the item screen during battle by pressing the start button. The two other members are controlled by the AI while in combat and it is possible to set how they attack. Music Soundtrack releases for Ys SEVEN include: *''Ys VII: Original Sound Track'' (2009): The complete soundtrack to Ys VII. *''Ys SEVEN Musical Selections'' (2010): A compilation of 27 songs from the game, released by Xseed Games with the Limited Edition version of the North American release. Reception Ys Seven has been positively received so far. Ryan Clements from IGN has praised the game's skill and battle system, calling it "unlike any JRPG I've played in recent memory. Even more surprising are the game's boss encounters, which require extreme focus to beat." He also noted that the music is "very enjoyable" and that, while the story is simple, the sincerity "keeps it from being boring". Still, he criticized the need to backtrack to the dungeons and the "modest" graphics. Brittany Vincent of Popzara lauded the game's combination of action and storyline, calling it "an acceptable gateway drug into the expansive game world that several RPG fanatics are already well entrenched in." RPGamer awarded Ys Seven "Best PSP RPG of 2010". RPGFan named it "Overall Best RPG of E3 Gallery YsSevenParty.jpg|Ys Seven Party External Links *[http://www.worldofys.com/ Official Xseed Ys Seven website] *[http://www.falcom.co.jp/ys7_psp/index.html Official Falcom Ys Seven website] (Japanese) Source *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ys_Seven Category:Ys Series